Sleeping Habits
by LitNiche
Summary: Asami and Korra both have some irregular sleeping habits: a fluffy, one-shot lemon between Korra and Asami.


_A/N: This has tame smut, but smut nonetheless. Don't read it if you don't want to, ya know, read that XD Mostly, though, what follows is fluff._

Sleeping Habits

Korra smiled softly to herself with her eyes closed and arms wrapped around Asami. Well, she was more tangled, perhaps. She was smiling, though, because Asami had an adorable habit whenever she was seconds away from sleep. Asami's lips, her fingers, her knees, her toes—any random part of her—would twitch ever so slightly, as if her body knew its mistress was no longer in control as she approached slumber.

Korra chuckled softly, but the sound was enough to wake Asami.

"Hmm?" Asami, probably not even aware of what she was asking about, hummed in question.

"Nothing, baby," Korra laughed softly once more.

"But you laughed," Asami countered. Apparently she was more awake than the Avatar had guessed.

"You're cute is all," Korra kissed Asami's shoulder as she answered.

"Cute?" was the groggy response.

"Yep," Korra said with a pop. "Adorable."

"How am I…" Asami shifted to snuggle further into Korra, "cute?"

"You twitch a little before you fall asleep."

"I do?" Asami's brows furrowed though her eyes remained closed.

"Yep," Korra repeated. "Every night."

"Huh," was Asami's only response before they both felt the day's exhaustion put them to sleep.

~.~.~

"Korra!" Asami persisted, shaking the Avatar from slumber.

"Huh…?" Korra asked. She rubbed her eyes as she opened them. "What is it?"

"That's what I wanted to know," Asami frowned. "You said we have something important to do."

"I did?" Korra continued rubbing sleep from her eyes as sat up in bed.

Asami let her head fall onto Korra's shoulder. "I fell for it again," she rocked her head on Korra's shoulder back and forth as she shook it in dismay.

"For what?"

"You talk in your sleep sometimes, but usually I can tell. Mostly because you talk nonsense, but every once in a while you're surprisingly coherent."

"Hey!" Korra protested sleepily to the small dig.

"You know what I mean," Asami kissed her cheek. "Coherent for being asleep, love."

"Oh. Yeah. Huh. Sooo…" Korra pursed her lips and blinked expectantly as Asami.

Asami tilted her chin to look up at Korra. "So what?"

"Well," Korra yawned and shifted back down in bed, slamming her head into her pillow. "I'm going back to sleep if that's all. As the Avatar, it is my duty to be well-rested."

"It is your duty as my girlfriend to help me get back to sleep if you wake me up," Asami protested.

"Not uh," Korra argued lamely. She could practically feel Asami's narrowed eyes on her. She peaked, opening one eye, and sighed at her thoughts' confirmation. "All right. Lay down and relax. I'll waterbend your muscles gently for a massage."

"You can do that?" Asami's brows rose.

"Yeah. 'Ts one of the healing techniques of waterbeeennndiiiing," Korra half-yawned, half-said.

"Oh," Asami nodded in understanding. A far-off look crossed her features as she lowered herself and flipped to be on her stomach for Korra to massage her back.

Korra quirked a brow, but summed up Asami's dreamy gaze to sleep deprivation. She climbed over Asami with a leg so that she straddled her waist from behind. She breathed in and out slowly, letting herself feel the water contained in Asami's muscles. Gently, she started to let the water move, expand, and thin so that through her bending, Asami's muscles massaged themselves.

Korra frowned. For some reason Asami was tense. "Relax, okay babe?"

"Um…" Asami said into her pillow. "I'm trying."

"What is it?" Korra asked. "Am I too heavy or something?" She shifted so that her knees supported her weight more.

"No, no!" Asami shook her head. "I just um…"

When Asami didn't finish, Korra lowered herself to kiss her between the shoulder-blades. "You okay?" she asked as she continued the massage.

"Korra…" Asami half-whispered in a desperate voice Korra recognized immediately.

The Avatar's brows rose, but she never stopped. "Oh..." she said softly. She let her hand slip further down Asami's back, trailing curves until she cupped Asami's center. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure when Asami lifted and rocked her hips at the touch.

"Mmph…" came Asami's muffled response. Then, much clearer, the Avatar heard her name once again in the same desperate whisper as before.

Korra slid her hand back and forth as Asami rocked with her until she was going crazy with want. Without warning, she grabbed Asami's hips and flipped her so that she was on her back. Their lips came crashing together as fluidly as their bodies. Korra pulled away only to remove Asami's underthings under her silk, almost sheer nightgown, and replaced her hand. She began moving her fingers around Asami's center just how she liked, and soon relished in the sound of Asami's moans as she bucked into her hand and grasped at her back.

"Fuck, Asami," Korra couldn't help say as the beautiful young woman beneath her writhed.

Asami's breathing shortened as she neared climax. "Korra," Asami moaned. "Mmmph… please!" she begged in a whisper.

Korra leaned closer to Asami's ear. "Come for me." It was a demand and plea all at once.

As if a switch had been released, Asami's body arched into Korra and she writhed and clung to Korra as the Avatar followed her movements without stopping her own.

"Mmph, Spirits, Asami," she moved to kiss the heiress. She grinded herself against one of Asami's thighs as the girl finished, and when her breathing became slower, though still deep, the Avatar moved to cup Asami's center once more, helping her ride each aftershock.

Eventually Asami let out a content sigh and reached to kiss the Avatar again. "I love you," she smiled up at her.

Korra was lost in jade eyes as she responded. No matter how many times she'd touched Asami, she was convinced she'd never feel anything but what she felt now. An overwhelming wave of awe and joy, and most of all, love came over her. "I love you, too. So much, Asami."

Asami reached up to tuck some of Korra's hair behind her ears, and trailed her fingers along her jawline. She urged Korra forward for another savoring kiss.

Korra eased to Asami's side, and tangled their limbs together once more as she rested her head on Asami's chest. She felt it rise and fall as Asami's breathing became slower and deeper, until she felt the girl start to twitch again, near sleep.

Korra stifled a chuckle that she had indeed helped Asami return to sleep. "Goodnight, Asami," she whispered. She kissed the porcelain cheek nearest her with a content sigh.

"G'night," Asami mumbled, and sleep overcame them both.


End file.
